Oh, Capitán, mi Capitán
by Graystone
Summary: Por Merlín, que ya es el primer partido de Summerby como buscador de Hufflepuff. ¿Acaso sus compañeros ya confían en él? No. ¿Acaso su capitán ya tiene sentimientos hacia él? Pues, en eso, parece que tampoco.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada de Rowling me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "La Otra Acera" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**Nota del autor:**__ esta es la segunda vez que escribo sobre Summerby y Cadwallader, buscador y cazador, respectivamente, del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff. El fic, en cuanto a continuidad, sigue los hechos que narro en "Todo el mundo odia a Cedric Diggory" por si lo queréis leer antes. Está en mis historias, no tiene pérdida._

_Los demás nombres que aparecen son también de miembros del equipo de Hufflepuff, aunque he hecho caso omiso al canon de fechas y demás de cada uno._

_Esta historia es **slash**, refleja una relación homosexual. Si no gustas de este tipo de historias, ¡detente, insensato/a!_

_La imagen que veis al inicio es de __**Shuploc**__ y podéis encontrarla en DeviantArt. Es Arthur Darvill (oh, Rory…) y es mi imagen mental para Summerby (aunque ahí lo sería para unos años más mayor)._

_¡Oh, Capitán! ¡Mi Capitán! (en inglés: Oh Captain! My captain!) es un poema de Walt Whitman. Yo sólo tomo prestado el título, nada más._

* * *

Un repentino estornudo le sobrevino y todos sus compañeros le miraron. Pero sobre todo lo hizo el capitán del equipo.

_Oh, Capitán, mi Capitán_, pensó con anhelo para sus adentros.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―¿era aquello un leve deje de preocupación? ¿Temor a que su buscador estuviese enfermo? Es tu capitán, idiota, se preocupa tanto por ti como por todos los demás. Nada ha cambiado desde aquel primer entrenamiento vuestro donde os sincerasteis demasiado.

―Sí, sólo ha sido un estornudo. Nada más. Gracias, capitán ― _M__i capitán_.

―Quizás no deberíamos haber entrenado el otro día, con tanta lluvia, pero quería probar las capacidades del equipo en esas condiciones… ―dijo Cadwallader, más para sí mismo que para su buscador o el resto del equipo.

―Total, no habría cambiado nada, ¿no creéis? ―comentó una chica de cabello castaño.

―Basta, Tamsin, ya he dicho que no quiero más comentarios de ese tipo.

Summerby hizo caso omiso al comentario de Tamsin Applebee. Tamsin, por su parte prefirió obedecer a Cadwallader. _Su capitán_.

Su relación con el resto de miembros del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff había sido meramente… profesional, si se puede llamar de alguna manera. Todos ellos, desde los Cazadores hasta el Guardián habían jugado codo con codo con Cedric Diggory. Y claro, con Summerby su estilo de juego no terminaba de cuajar. Por eso había llegado a un punto en que prefería pasar de ellos y simplificar su relación al campo de juego y los entrenamientos. Sí, eran sus compañeros de equipo. Y sí, también eran sus compañeros de Casa, pero de siempre Summerby había sido un muchacho solitario.

Menos con su capitán, Cadwallader, al que había tratado de acercarse más a menudo, al menos desde aquel primer entrenamiento, sin buenos resultados, por desgracia.

―Vamos, vamos, estad atentos ―advirtió el capitán.

Summerby se frotó un poco la nariz y sorbió a través de ella, provocando una cara de profundo asco en otra de sus compañeras, Heidi Macavoy. Sí, vale, tampoco es que tuviese buenos modales, quizás debería aprender a comportarse.

Los siete integrantes del equipo se encontraban bajo una de las gradas del campo de quidditch, esperando para salir a disputar su primer partido con su nueva alineación. Fuera podía oírse el estruendo de los estudiantes del colegio, aunque a Summerby no le parecía tan intenso como en otras ocasiones en los que había asistido como simple espectador. Quizás porque sólo era un Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, quizás porque ninguno de los jugadores estrella de cada equipo iba a jugar, quizás porque no había esperanzas puestas en cierto nuevo buscador…

―Recordad, es posible que… ―últimamente Cadwallader trataba de medir sus palabras como capitán, sobre todo delante de Summerby ― quiero decir, hoy no tienen a Potter entre sus filas. Tenemos una oportunidad de ganar.

―Tienen a Ginny Weasley, capitán, puede que no haya jugado nunca antes, pero es hermana de jugadores, no creo que haya que subestimarla ―comentó Anthony Rickett, uno de los golpeadores.

Bendito optimismo, ¿dónde estás cuando se te necesita?

―Es igual, ¿vale? Saldremos ahí y lo haremos lo mejor que podamos ―saltó Summerby de manera brusca. Todos sus compañeros le miraron, ¿qué acababa de suceder?

Por suerte, por fin sonó la campana de aviso y salieron al campo, montados en sus escobas. Allá iban.

_Allá voy_.

* * *

Lo que pasó después, apenas Summerby lo recordará, porque ahora, sentado en uno de los bancos del vestuario del equipo tras haber terminado el partido ya hace un buen rato, todos los recuerdos sobre el partido que le venían a la cabeza estaban borrosos. Todos menos uno, ese maldito estornudo que le impidió ver la snitch a tiempo, permitiendo a Ginny Weasley atraparla en su lugar.

Casi podía recordar los instantes justo después. El pitido dando fin al partido (con la consiguiente victoria de Gryffindor), las caras de sus compañeros de equipo, de toda su Casa, viendo que estaban en lo cierto, que su nuevo buscador no estaba a la altura de Cedric Diggory, que había resultado un rotundo fracaso en su primer partido.

Entonces, alguien entró en el vestuario. Summerby alzó la vista hacia la puerta. Oh, perdón, Cadwallader había entrado en el vestuario. _Oh, Capitán, mi capitán_, dijo para sí mismo.

Cadwallader se quedó mirándolo un momento. Todavía tenía su túnica de quidditch, igual que Summerby. _Por Merlín, qué bien le sentaba la condenada túnica_.

―Idiota ―dijo Cadwallader, aunque se podía percibir un cierto tono de broma.

Summerby bajó la cabeza mientras sonreía por lo bajo.

―Lo siento ―contestó.

Acto seguido, los dos se echaron a reír. El recuerdo de su primer entrenamiento todavía perduraba en sus cabezas.

―No, va en serio, siento lo que ha pasado antes ―confesó Summerby ―. Ha sido realmente inoportuno.

―No tienes por qué disculparte. Era tu primer partido y… todos cometemos algún error en nuestro primer partido. Es como una prueba de fuego; hay que pasarla para seguir donde uno está.

―¿En serio? ¿Y qué te pasó?

Cadwallader miró al frente, tratando de hacer memoria. Summerby notó que se estaba poniendo rojo.

―Pues… volé demasiado cerca de un golpeador y éste confundió una bludger con mi cabeza.

―Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo, estaba en mi primer año… ¿El golpeador no era también Hufflepuff?

Cadwallader debía estar esperando que Summerby no recordase tan vergonzoso detalle, pero finalmente bajó la cabeza avergonzado y asintió. Los dos rieron al instante.

―¿Lo ves? Lo que te ha pasado hoy no ha sido nada malo, simplemente pasará al enorme conjunto de anécdotas que los equipos de quidditch de este colegio han vivido. No eres el primer jugador que estornuda en un momento crucial de un partido, Summerby… ―se acercó a él y sonrió ―. Ni serás el último ―y dicho esto, le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Fue corto, rápido, pero más corto y más rápido fue el beso que Summerby le plantó en los morros, justo cuando Cadwallader ya se estaba apartando. El capitán se separó momentáneamente, algo confuso por lo que acababa de pasar. Pero, en vez de separarse más, de mantener las distancias como hizo aquella vez en el primer entrenamiento que tuvieron los dos, sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a Summerby, besándole por propia iniciativa.

Y por Merlín, Morgana y Arturo, ¡qué bien besaba! Había sido algo corto pero intenso, como se suele decir. Vaya si a Summerby le había gustado.

Se separaron entonces. Summerby tenía los ojos cerrados, como queriendo retener aquel instante.

―Oh…

Cadwallader rió.

―Ve a cambiarte. Si quieres podemos ir juntos hasta el castillo, para que no tengas que hacer frente tú sólo a todos los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

―Claro… mi capitán ―comentó Summerby por lo bajo. Suponía que, a partir de entonces, podría decirle eso muchas veces, cuando estuviesen los dos solos.

Eso de, _oh, Capitán, mi Capitán._


End file.
